The What ifs of Pgige and Cole's Daughter
by Victorita9
Summary: What if the last days before Coles death he lusted after Paige and they had a daughter. Problems arise with the charmed sisters.
1. Default Chapter

Ok readers if you want me to do this story please review if not well then don't.  
  
Also for readers please take pity on me because if I do this story it will be my first. And if you believe that it's impossible for them for them to have a daughter well you're.  
Wrong  
Wrong  
Wrong I tell you!  
  
They could have been under a spell while conceiving Paige's baby.  
  
Also thank you readers who told me about the "huge" mistake I make. You know who you are 


	2. My Begining

I don't own charmed so don't sue me.  
  
Please review and enjoy!  
  
They say blood is thicker than water yet my mom and her sisters almost proved that fact a lie. I was not brought on this earth like my cousin to bring authority and rule over earth. I wasn't even meant to be on this earth right now. I was a mistake but this was a big mistake nobody saw this coming not angels, seers, demon, witches, nor any other magical creature except one who it was because of him I was on this earth. I am not here to wine to you but to tell you about my life and how the world received my birth. My story is sad but not as sad my mothers, for to understand my tale you must venture back in time to before my birth and into the time right before my father tried to change time into his liking.  
  
Review and please help me out by giving me some ideas please! :) 


	3. Killing the Bitch

Thank you viewers for reviewing, sorry my parents took away from the computer but I'm going to start writing again. And to anyone who writes long stories I finally know why it takes you guys so long to write them, on with the story. Oh yes and sorry for the punctuation mistake my spell checker and grammar check sucks.  
  
Till later,  
Vic  
  
(Cole's pov.)  
  
Phoebe  
  
This wasn't how he planned it to turn out. Phoebe was so suppose to love him and only him, he wasn't suppose to be the sores and everything was suppose to be the way it was before but without Paige.  
  
Paige  
  
How the He loathed that name. It was because of that bitch that all of this happened. All she had to do was disappear from his life and everything would have been perfect. Phoebe would love him and he would finally be happy again they would have their own little utopia and everything would finally be perfect again, all he had to do was kill Paige.  
  
She was really like a thorn to his side. More like a virus. They come in harmless put effect your life horribly in more ways than you wanted to. But how did she do it she crossed time and space only to try and mess up his life again? Better to kill your enemy before they kill you.  
  
At first I tried to kill myself but since that won't work I'll settle for Paige's blood instead.  
  
Authors note: Sorry I'll update tomorrow but is 12 in the morning and I've got to get some sleep. Sorry I'll get really into the story almost in its climax tomorrow. 


	4. Hate is the best spice for passion

(Narrator pov.) He needed an heir, but unfortunately no wizard has ever produced an heir by having a child in 2374 years. But he couldn't just give his power to any child this child had to be a unique female, because all male wizards at least once time of their life either became mischievous or evil either temporarily permanently. (Wizards pov.) Oh how frustrating it is to wait 100 years just to find an heir but I'm dying and I'm very frugal on how I find my heirs. But I don't want itto be just anyone it needs to be someone special.  
  
(Narrator pov.) Then a thought came to him. (Wizards pov.) Why don't I just create an heir of my own? But not me being the father because I am just too old for that anymore. (A.N. you know what for a few chapters I'm going to take the pov shit out because its tiring.) For three days and nights he was searching for the two people who were perfect for his plan, One being a powerful male being that was lost but carried a deep longing and passion for someone and a deep hatred for another. The other was a female who was a half witch and half angel who would be very powerful indeed in the future but was still learning her place in the world. Perfect he thought the best match of parents for a perfect offspring. But then something caught his eye the human was going to visit the witch. Best timing the wizard thought. He's coming to kill her to bad he's going to fail; hell he doesn't even know he's going to die at the end of two days. Well to bad they say hope is the best spice for despair but what they don't know is the with magic hate is the best spice for passion.  
  
A.N. Well how do you like that eh? I don't own charmed and I also want to say the same thing throughout my story. I hoped you liked that chapter and the next will be posted next week bye! 


	5. Daughters expalnation

Disclaimer: I don't owned charmed nor will I ever will!  
  
A.N. Ok so it wasn't a week.I apologize to those who wanted to read my new chapter soon. Sorry dudes I'll fill you in on what happened in the last chapter. A wizard was looking for an heir so he made Paige and Cole the candidates for future heir. Sorry but I have the next chapter some time in the next two weeks. I promise it will be at least a few pages long. This chapter shows what happened with Paige and Cole. The next chapter shows what happened after they defeat Cole and everyone finds out that Paige is pregnant.  
  
Daughter pov.  
  
I am sorry to those who wanted to see what happened to my parents when I was  
  
conceived but I only have the brief version of what happened. Apparently the wizard  
  
made my mother look like phoebe and my mother made my mother knew everything that  
  
was happening but she could not stop it. No my father didn't rape my mother but outside  
  
her mind her body consent to what was happening while her mind was thinking that  
  
something else had happened. I only knew what happened because my master told me  
  
almost everything that happened but besides that I know nothing else that happened that  
  
day. Well now that you know how I was brought upon in this world let me show you  
  
what happens after my mom and my aunts vanquished my father. 


End file.
